Cali, Cali, Cali
by paigee.yovkoff
Summary: iPod Challenge No. O4 - Kensi and Deeks - 'Kensi could only guess where her partner was at that moment. It was five A.M. on a Saturday and they weren't due to arrive at OSP until lunch time, and if Kensi knew her partner well enough...'


**Cali, Cali, Cali  
>Words<strong>: 634  
><strong>Song<strong>: Cali, Cali, Cali  
><strong>Artist<strong>: Alyssa Bernal  
><strong>TV Show<strong>: NCIS: Los Angeles  
><strong>Couple<strong>: Special Agent Kensi Blye and Detective Marty Deeks  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: NCIS: Los Angeles was created by Shane Brennan - 'Cali, Cali, Cali' was written and performed by 'Alyssa Bernal'

...

_Oh,  
>Yeah.<em>

_Cali, cali, cali, California,  
>I won't forget that day.<br>The sun light, open my eyes,  
>The first kiss on the beach, it's like paradise.<em>

_Cali, cali, cali, California,  
>I won't forget that night.<br>The paml trees, swinging above,  
>One touch and I knew it was California love.<em>

_..._

Kensi could only guess where her partner was at that moment.

It was five A.M. on a Saturday and they weren't due to arrive at OSP until lunch time, and if Kensi knew her partner well enough, she knew that he would be at the beach, taking his free-time to surf.

Kensi had seen Deeks surf before, and from what she had seen, he was pretty good.

What Kensi didn't want, was for this to become a habit – her showing up to the beach, sitting there in her bikini with her singlet and shorts on top, her toes having sand between them.

Though she did have to admit that she like this feeling. She hadn't had a lot of time to enjoy the good things aboutCalifornia, mostly, the good things aboutLos Angeles. The amount of work she had was enough to keep her away from the beach for some time.

She watched him carefully as he surfed.

She watched as he slowly paddle with the wave, before speeding up enough to switch to a standing position. His board was balanced on the bottom of the wave, pulling it up sharply to let the water guide him back towards the sand.

Kensi's thoughts were caught up as she slowly took in the appearance before her. She had seen her partner like this after his surfing sessions before, but had never really taken in the sight before.

Before her, he was walking forwards with his board under his right arm. He had sea water dripping from each strand of hair, water droplets on his defined chest. Kensi had to be honest with her; she would never really be able to look at her partner, without remembering him like this.

"I guess you like what you see, huh Fern?" his chuckle was silent but heard.  
>"On the water, maybe," she smiled at him; she picked up the towel she had brought for him, holding it up for him to take.<p>

He had taken the towel, dropping to sit next to her. Both of them sat there, admiring the swell in front of them, the sun rise slowly turning orange as the sun began rising. Between them, breathing was the only thing heard.

The LAPD detective thoughts swayed. They went from the thought of work today, to his partner sitting beside him. From the surf at the moment, to his partner who sat beside him. Somehow, he always let his thoughts sway back towards his partner.

"We're due back to work at lunch, Callen thinks we'll get a case," Kensi told him.  
>"He's just suspicious after all the 'little black book' stuff," he assured her, "we'll have the old G Callen back in no time."<p>

Kensi knew that he was right. She had seen Callen go through many phases, and was sure that she'd see the version of him she had first met, back in no time.

"Care for a walk down the beach?" Marty asked her carefully, throwing the towel over his shoulder before standing up to hold his hand out to her.  
>"Sure," she grabbed the hand he held out to her, letting him pull her up to stand next to him.<p>

He had placed his board under his right arm once more, returning his grip to her right hand with his left. She rested her head on his shoulder as they both walked down the beach in complete silence.

On second thought, if Kensi could ever see her partner like the way he was after that surf again, she would _definitely_ make this a habit…

...

_Hey!  
>Another crappy one, oh I know!<br>Now, I'm back to working on 'Little Lullaby's' and 'Circumstances' :)_

_Byee;_


End file.
